


Starlight Coffee

by Drudeger



Series: It's Complicated [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Kozume Kenma, Coffee Shop, Demigender Fukunaga Shouhei, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020, Other, Short & Sweet, Universe I23815 - M18305721 - 1A, space, the demon thing is mentioned briefly but is unimportant otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drudeger/pseuds/Drudeger
Summary: Fukunaga and Kenma go on a "space themed" date to a coffee shop.
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Kozume Kenma
Series: It's Complicated [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Starlight Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, finally, another fic finished. This is is for Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020 and is a combined day 1 and day 2 work using the prompts "coffee shop" and "space" (technically it was supposed to be "coffee shop au" but I decided to take a few liberties with the prompt). 
> 
> Disclaimer: my Fuku in this universe is demigender and uses she/purr pronouns and my Kenma is agender and goes by they/them pronouns. If nonbinary characters are not your thing or if you find neopronouns "cringey," then I would suggest leaving this one unread. Thank you.
> 
> This one is short and sweet and is all fluff. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Edit: i made some light amendments to fix the time this fic takes place in. i genuinely don't know why i though golden week was in the winter season. i swore i looked it up, but it's quite apparent that i did not. my bad

Kenma drags their feet as the person in front of them continues tugging them towards some unknown destination.

“Shouhei, where are you taking us?”

Fukunaga looks over purr shoulder, putting a finger up to purr lips, implying to Kenma that _it’s a secret!_ and all Kenma can do is roll their eyes as she turns back around. Fukunaga did this often, taking them to some mysterious location whenever it was purr turn to pick where their date would take place. Last time, it was a quaint little patch of trees (a “miniature furrest” she called it) at the edge of the city, in which the two of them enjoyed just lounging around and relaxing.

This time though, Fukunaga seems particularly excited. Kenma can tell by the way purr ears perked up and purr tail began swooshing wildly the moment she saw them approaching their agreed-upon meeting spot; by the way she swiftly grabbed Kenma’s hand, delicately entwining their fingers together; by the way she was walking at an ever so slightly quicker pace than usual. Kenma couldn’t help but smile at their partner’s eagerness.

Kenma is snapped out of their thoughts when Fukunaga comes to a stop in front of a building. It’s small, painted a light blue, with a line of flowers in front of two windows which are on either side of the small single-windowed wooden door directly in the center of the building’s face. Above it is a sign that says “Starlight’s Cafe and Eatery.” Attached to it from the inside is a small poster with star, planet, and ufo patterns scattered around large text that reads “Starlight Extravaganza! Bring that special someone out for a romantic evening under the stars and enjoy a grand adventure through the universe with a different space-themed movie every night this Golden Week! (starts at 7 P.M. every night)”

Fukunaga turns to face Kenma, anticipation in purr eyes. Kenma looks up from the poster and meets their partner’s eyes, a playful smirk spread across their face. “So this is what you had in mind; a ‘romantic evening under the stars’ huh?” She looks away and nods, a light pink visible on purr cheeks.

She trots up to the door and holds it for Kenma, the light chime of a bell sounding as she opens it. Stepping into the shop, Kenma is immediately hit with the heavenly scent of various brewed beverages and baked pastries. They take a moment to take in the smells before Fukunaga takes their hand and leads them to a table in the center of the room.

Taking a seat, Kenma glances around while Fukunaga goes to place their orders. At the moment, the room is well lit, tables strategically placed throughout the limited space. About half of the tables are occupied, one or two couples seated at each. Most of them are high school age, like them, and most, if not all of them, seem to be… well… 

Suddenly, Kenma can’t help but feel out of place, can’t help but feel that people are staring at them. They turn back to their table, folding their hands in front of them, and hanging their head down, shielding their peripheral vision with their hair. They can feel their heart beating a little too fast and hope the lights will be turned off sooner than later. 

Before they have a chance to sulk for too long, they feel their hands being gently wrapped in another, warm pair. They look up, meeting Fukunaga’s eyes, a wide, reassuring smile spread across purr face, and Kenma can feel their heart begin to slow down, a breath they didn’t know they were holding escaping their lips. 

The two let themselves bask in each other’s presence for a while and by the time the barista at the front counter calls out for one of them to grab their orders, all the tables in the shop have been filled.

Once the staff ensures that everyone has gotten their orders and are all seated comfortably, they bring out the projector and projection screen before dimming the lights. The room is now almost completely dark, the only light source being the cute glow-in-the-dark star decals that are scattered across the ceiling and walls.

There is the sound of couples hushing and ushering each other to be quiet, a moment of silence, and then a sudden flash of light from the projector as the film begins.

* * *

The movie ended up being a cheesy sci-fi flick, and they enjoyed it, laughing at the funny parts, silently gasping at the dramatic parts, and fake crying during the sad parts. As it ends, the cafe staff turn the lights back on and the clock above the door reads 8:43 P.M.

The credits roll and the couples around them start to chatter and stand from their chairs, ready to leave. The two let all the other couples trickle out the door before departing from their seats, tossing their trash into the garbage as they approached the door.

Fukunaga opens and holds the door again for Kenma, and as they both step out of the shop, they slip their hands together, fingers weaving between the others.

They walk in silence for some time, Fukunaga being the one to break it. “Did you enjoy it?” she asks.

Kenma leans in closer to their partner before answering. “Yeah, I did,” and they smile at the person beside them. 

At that, Fukunaga stops them and turns to face Kenma, who in turn does the same, and the two lock eyes. They stay like that for a while before Kenma leans in to plant a kiss on purr nose. She begins to blush furiously, Kenma giggling at their flustered partner. They lean in again, but this time to gently connect their forehead to purrs, and she leans in to reciprocate it.

There is an air of satisfaction around them. They stand there, out in the tepid spring air, the two content simply being in each others’ presence. Neither of them has to utter a single word to understand what the other is thinking; _I love you_.


End file.
